Gra w kości
Gra w kości – zadanie poboczne polegające na pokonaniu przeciwników w kościanym pokerze. Zadanie dzieli się na etapy, które trzeba ukończyć, aby piąć się w górę. Są to: *Kościany poker: nowicjusz *Kościany poker: zawodowiec *Kościany poker: szuler Zwięczeniem zadania jest legendarny pojedynek, w którym zwyciężając zostajemy legendą pokera. Przebieg zadania Zadanie rozpoczynamy znajdując dziwne pudełko, o które musimy zapytać Zoltana. Okaże się, że to kościany poker. Zadanie możemy również rozpocząć w rozdziale II, grając z elfim więźniem dla zabicia czasu. Zadanie polega na tym, aby piąć się w górę w pokerowym świecie, startując z poziomu żółtodzioba. Jeżeli nie będzie o nas głośno, lepsi gracze nie zechcą marnować na nas czas. Po pokonaniu trzech przeciwników awansujemy do rangi zawodowca. Powinniśmy o tym poinformować naszego druha, który wciągnął nas w ten hazard, Zoltana. Gdy pokonamy czterech zawodowców, awansujemy na szulera, a to już ścisła elita. Gdy pokonamy trzech szulerów, moglibyśmy pomyśleć, że jesteśmy najlepsi. Jednak czeka na nas jeszcze jeden godny przeciwnik. Jest nim sam... król Foltest. Grę zaproponuje on sam, gdy będzie nas gościł na audiencji. Gdy go pokonamy, nie dość, że król łaskawie nie zetnie nam za to łba, to jeszcze będziemy legendą pokera. Gracze Nowicjusz * Zoltan Chivay, w Zajeździe, możliwość nauki gry * Odo, można go znaleźć w jego domu, na północ od Zajazdu * Mikul, można go znaleźć przy Bramie Kupieckiej lub Bramie Młyńskiej gdzie pełni wartę * Haren Brogg, można go znaleźć w domu lub w jego pobliżu, w Wiosce rybackiej w Podgrodziu * Elfi więzień w loszku * Carmen, można ją znaleźć na zewnątrz lub wewnątrz domu publicznego ,,Zamtuz Chętne Uda" * Ogrodnik, znajduje się w ogródku Szpitala Lebiody * Vaska, znajduje się w lub obok swego domu położonego we Wiosce ceglarzy na bagnach ---- Zawodowiec * Talar, gra tylko w swoim domu w dzielnicy Klasztornej w akcie II * Munro Bruys, znajduje się w Misiu Kudłaczu * Roderick de Wett, znajduje się na górze Strażnicy w dzielnicy Handlowej * Velerad, można go znaleźć na dole Strażnicy w dzielnicy Handlowej * Hierofant, znajduje się w Świętym gaju na bagnach * Pustelnik, znajduje się na terenie prywatnym, na polach * Julian, w swojej rezydencji w Karczmie w Odmętach * Tobias Hoffman, za dnia znajduje się w swym domu w Wiosce Odmęty ---- Szuler * Koster, znajduje się w Szulerni w dzielnicy Handlowej, zazwyczaj pojawia się tam około godziny 13:30 * Duch karciarza, znajduje się obok pozostałości ruin na zewnątrz Wioski Odmętów * Jaskier, pojawia się tu już w akcie III, jednak można z nim grać dopiero w akcie IV * Chireadan, znajduje się w jaskini elfów na Brzegu ---- Legenda * Król Foltest, to nie ty go znajdziesz. To on znajdzie ciebie. Uwagi *Jeżeli nie nauczymy się grać u Zoltana, mamy jeszcze szansę na naukę w loszku. Informacje z dziennika: fazy Gra w kości : Wpadło mi w ręce pudełko z kośćmi. Wyglądają na krasnoludzką robotę. Ciekawe, czy kryje się za tym jakaś historia? : Poszukam kogoś, kto powie mi więcej o grze w kości. Zoltan Chivay : Dowiedziałem się, że krasnolud Zoltan Chivay może powiedzieć mi więcej o kościanym pokerze. : Jeśli spotkam Zoltana, spytam go o grę w kości. Podstawy : Zagrałem partyjkę z Zoltanem. Pouczające doświadczenie. Teraz już wiem, o co chodzi. Mniej więcej. Ciekawe, czy można na tym zarobić? : Znam już podstawy pokera. Czas to wykorzystać. Pierwsze rozgrywki : Już zaznajomiłem się z podstawami gry w pokera. Po rozmowie z Zoltanem mam ochotę spróbować sił z zawodowymi graczami. : Spróbuję zagrać w pokera z zawodowcami. Zawodowstwo : Z zawodowymi graczami w pokera idzie mi całkiem dobrze, nawet Zoltan musiał to przyznać. Lepsi są już tylko prawdziwi szulerzy. : Spróbuję zagrać w pokera z szulerami. Szuler : Grałem w pokera z najlepszymi i dałem radę. Koniec z szukaniem wyzwań. Teraz to ludzie będą chcieli zagrać ze mną : Ciekawe, czy jest jakiś gracz lepszy ode mnie. Legenda : Grałem w kości z królem. Fakt, że przeciwnik może w każdej chwili nakazać, abyś został ścięty, dodaje grze emocji. Ten pojedynek przejdzie do legendy. : Jestem legendą pokera. : cs:Hra v kostky de:Ein Würfelspiel en:A Game of Dice es:Un juego de dados fr:Une partie de dés hu:Kockajáték it:Una partita a dadi Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin Kategoria:Infoboks do poprawy Kategoria:Do poprawy